Date with Stars
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Sequel to Date with Fireworks, dedicated to Pheonix09, oneshot! Hiei takes Kurama on a date instead and learns a little something about wishing with the stars.


A.N. This is a sequel to 'Date with Fireworks' and is dedicated to Pheonix09! I was gonna put it as the second chapter, but I decided not to and make a whole 'nother new story instead. I really hope you enjoy this one even though it is short.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I would be thankful if you dropped a review!

Kurama stumbled yet over another tree root and finally was getting irritated with his mate. "Hiei? Where are we going?" Kurama demanded stepping and tripping….AGAIN.

"Hn." Kurama could just hear Hiei smirking. "You'll see soon enough fox." He said.

"I'm not seeing much of anything," Kurama growled but it was playful. Hiei had decided to tie a towel around Kurama's face, so he couldn't see where he was going. It made it very hard for Kurama to walk, considering it seemed that his beautiful plants were out to trip him to death today.

"Think of it as revenge for not telling me what was on our previous date." Hiei said, he was holding onto to Kurama's hand, trying to follow a certain path through the trees. He didn't need Kurama impaling himself on a tree branch.

"I knew you'd get your revenge." Kurama laughed a little and finally they managed to stop. Kurama was positive his nice outfit was ruined by now.

"Hn. Here we are." Hiei reached up and removed the towel. Kurama shook his hair out of his eyes, then gasped in shock.

They were in a beautiful clearing, obviously rarely used by people. In front of them there was a beautiful pond, with water lilies littering the surface and right in the middle of the clearing grew an ancient tree with branches hanging so low, they were touching the ground. The whole area was just surrounded by all sorts of flowers that were hard to find near the cities and it was so peaceful and quiet too, with only the occasional chirruping of a bird disturbing the peace. The sunset was shining off the water, making the water reflect the beautiful pinks, purples and oranges.

"Hiei…" Kurama breathed softly, at a loss of what else he could possibly say.

"I thought you would like it here." Hiei said, just as softly as he took Kurama's hand and led him over to the ancient tree, pulling him down beside him on the soft grass.

Kurama cuddled himself into Hiei's strong arms, loving the peacefulness with his lover. Hiei didn't say much of anything as he stroked Kurama's hair lovingly.

Kurama watched as the sun sank behind the trees and then the sky turned a deep blue and started to speckle with stars, when Kurama caught a glimpse of the first star he immediately closed his eyes.

"Star-light, star-bright, first star I see tonight," He whispered against his lovers chest, "I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish, I wish tonight." Kurama then quieted and seemed to think for a few seconds before slowly opening his eyes back up.

"What was that all about?" Hiei looked down at Kurama, confused.

"It's a little Nursery rhyme," Kurama looked up at Hiei with a smile, since he slowly slid down towards his lovers lap.

"What did you wish for?" Hiei asked, looking into Kurama's bright green pretty eyes.

Kurama gave a little foxy smirk, "It's a secret, if I tell you, it won't come true. You should make a wish Hiei!" Kurama said, getting a little playful.

Hiei couldn't disappoint the hope in those green eyes and sighed softly. He looked up towards the first star he had seen, even though there were a few more out by now and closed his eyes.

"Star-light, star-bright, first star I see tonight," he said, trying to keep the coldness out of his voice. "I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish, I wish tonight." He said then shut up and thought of his wish and then looked down at Kurama, who was beaming.

"I hope you get what you wish for, Hiei." Kurama said, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

Hiei looked at him steadily, "I already got what I wish for fox." Hiei said, blushing a bit, thankful it was dark out.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Kurama looked up at him.

"Hn. I got my perfect fox, right here, where I wanted him. In my arms, loving me. That's all I have ever wished for." Hiei said leaning down and kissing Kurama lovingly.

Once they broke apart Kurama smiled up at Hiei. "Then we both got our wishes, I wanted my pretty fire demon to give me a kiss on this beautiful night." Kurama hugged Hiei gently. Hiei held the fox so he was comfy and settled himself against the tree.

Then Kurama began to fall asleep since he was so comfy, Hiei stroked Kurama's hair, "I love you Kurama." He said softly.

"Love you too, Hiei." Kurama mumbled and fell into a deep sleep.

Hiei looked up at the stars and smiled almost gratefully. "Thank you." He said and then closed his eyes and fell asleep right along with Kurama.


End file.
